Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime is hurt by Airachnid, but what happens when she realizes dumping Optimus Prime was the worst mistake she ever made. She tries to desperately get him back and when she does Arcee stands in her way of true happiness because of Arcee's vindictive spark.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime; this is only for fun because I love Transformers.

Requested story for MARZ009j

Rated M

Summary: Optimus Prime is hurt by Airachnid, but what happens when she realizes dumping Optimus Prime was the worst mistake she ever made. She tries to desperately get him back and when she does Arcee stands in her way of true happiness because of Arcee's vindictive spark.

A/N – This story does not follow the show, Tailgate was not murdered by Airachnid in this story.

Pairing Optimus Prime/Airachnid

Transformers Prime

Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away

Preface

Optimus lay stretched out across the berth, while Airachnid was also stretched out her many legs draped over his body. She moved slightly, a smirk crossing her lips; when she heard him moan and move his hands around her waist."Hello Airachnid." He replied.

"Good morning, yourself." She purred. "Recharge well, did you?" she asked as he chuckled.

The prime stretched and growled, while Airachnid ran her hands over his tiny narrow hips. "I must say I love your tiny narrow hips, Optimus such a treat feasting on you every night." She purred running her hand in lazy circles around his port as he raised an optic ridge.

Optimus opened to his mouth to say something, until Airachnid purred and curled around his body making the Autobot commander arch up and moan.

"Airachnid…." Optimus moaned as the crafty spider femme got her way with her red and blue mech over and over again.

Airachnid nipped at Optimus' neck cables making the prime become a mass of quivering moaning male goodness to Airachnid, who enjoyed every perfect sight he was showing her.

…

Airachnid stood watching Optimus recharging soundly, she cared so much for him but was it enough especially where Megatron was concerned. She had heard about Megatron from other femmes and he had a lot of power. She could never control that thirst for power, and as much as she cared deeply for Optimus Prime. She wasn't sure his noble spark was enough for her right now. She left Optimus alone with a note, and she hurried out of Optimus Prime's life being the coward that she was. She couldn't see his shattered look in his azure optics, she just couldn't.

….

Optimus sat on the chair re reading Airachnid's note, she left him…Why? What had he done wrong? Was it true was it really true what they said about him, that he was emotionless being a prime, had he driven his femme to the servos of Megatron because he did not show enough emotion to others?

And now they were on Earth, would it never change here either would he never have the peace and love he craved so desperately. He sighed and went out for a drive alone, he was lost and felt so lonely. He was tired of the war; he was tired of sadness and the loneliness.

He cast his optics down on the datapad once more, and re read the words again his spark broke once more.

Optimus,

It was fun, but I am going with Megatron where the real power is and the real mech is.

Airachnid

He glanced away, no she can call it what she wants, he knew she did care at some point, and at least he had thought she did or maybe it was just a dream that someone had once loved him…

Primus help him…..


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime; this is only for fun because I love Transformers.

Requested story for MARZ009j

Rated M

Summary: Optimus Prime is hurt by Airachnid, but what happens when she realizes dumping Optimus Prime was the worst mistake she ever made. She tries to desperately get him back and when she does Arcee stands in her way of true happiness because of Arcee's vindictive spark.

A/N – This story does not follow the show, Tailgate was not murdered by Airachnid in this story.

Pairing Optimus Prime/Airachnid

Transformers Prime

Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away

Chapter 1

Optimus stood on the top of the Autobot base, his spark hurting him. He glanced down at the highway, there were no cars anywhere on the dark highway. He felt numb, and terribly alone. "Optimus…?" he heard Arcee' voice.

"What is it, Arcee?" he asked as she stepped closer.

"Ratchet found an energon mine, who do you want to investigate it?" she asked.

He sighed, and then gave his orders."You, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee, but then let Bulkhead and Wheeljack stay back just in case," he said as Arcee nodded.

"Okay sir, right away." She replied as she headed back into the Autobot base feeling badly for her leader.

Optimus continued to just stare at nothing in particular, he hurt he had constantly been told he was emotionless by others. He had thought his relationship with Airachnid proved somehow that he was like any other mech. He knew now he was kidding himself, he would always be different he was their prime.

He sighed, and started back into the base, he longed to have her back in his servos. He looked for the war to end, he longed for much more then he ever thought possible to have.

Optimus had gone back into the base, he was lonely so very, very, very lonely now.

….

Megatron was walking along the halls of his warship, a pleased smile on his face. He had the best way to track the Autobots, and all he had to do was make the wretched femme think he cared about her.

"Megatron…" Airachnid said as he growled hearing her voice.

"What is it, Airachnid?" he asked.

"We have detected an energon mine, I was going to take a team to investigate." She said.

"Let Starscream lead his seekers on this mission." He said. He ordered.

"As you wish, would you like to be alone together in your quarters then, perhaps?" she asked his purple optics flaring as she waited for his reply.

"No, I am busy, Airachnid." He snapped as she looked away and narrowed her optics at him.

She never had to ask Optimus, he loved to spend time with her. He made time for her all the time, but now with Megatron things were never like they were with Optimus. Airachnid let her processors wonder for a moment to one of the special times with Optimus and she found her spark breaking.

**(Flashback starts)**

Optimus helped Airachnid into the room, and he had her made sure she kept her optics offline."Can I open my optics now, please?" she asked.

"Not yet, I am not ready for you to see." Optimus said as he helped her over to the table."Okay online them now." He said as she did just that and saw her favorite energon treats.

"By the Allspark, my favorite energon treats, how did you know?" she asked.

"I make it my business to know what my femme likes." He said as she pulled him into her arms.

"Thank you, Optimus," she purred pulling him into a secured hug making Optimus start to purr and rumble deep within his engines."You're rumbling, dear Optimus," she said whispering into his audios. "You are so thoughtful, my loving Prime I must do something for you. How about a nice massage?" she asked as he smiled.

She knew what he always needed, she motioned for him to lay on the berth. He stretched out and she took care of her mech, making him fall into a contented recharge.

She leaned in and whispered into his audios three words he never got to hear."I love you….." she whispered into his audios.

**(Flashback ends)**

Airachnid stood there energon tears ran down her face."What am I doing, why did I leave him…..Why?" she cried as she heard Breakdown and Knockout coming.

She didn't want them to see her crying, so she went above and what she overheard angered her to the core of her spark.

"I don't honestly know why we have to put up with her?" Breakdown grumbled.

"I told you Megatron said she is the best tracker for energon mines and also to track Autobots." Knockout said.

"We could do all that too, maybe not as quick but she is a freak." Breakdown snarled as Knockout sighed.

"Yes, but the freaky spider femme is good at tracking.." Knockout mused as they walked away from Airachnid who was fuming.

"I left Optimus the one I truly loved for this to be used…" she snarled. "But to be sure….." she headed for Megatron's quarters.

She would find out one way or the other…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime; this is only for fun because I love Transformers.

Requested story for MARZ009j

Rated M

Summary: Optimus Prime is hurt by Airachnid, but what happens when she realizes dumping Optimus Prime was the worst mistake she ever made. She tries to desperately get him back and when she does Arcee stands in her way of true happiness because of Arcee's vindictive spark.

A/N – This story does not follow the show, Tailgate was not murdered by Airachnid in this story.

Pairing Optimus Prime/Airachnid

Transformers Prime

Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away

Chapter 2

Airachnid went to Megatron's quarters, she slipped into the room and he was lying on the berth in recharge. She approached him, and he was online within seconds growling at her."What is the meaning of disturbing me, Airachnid, I was recharging!" he roared. "You will leave me this instant, you miserable…" Megatron snarled as Airachnid snarled.

"I was a fool to leave Optimus; he loved me and wanted me!" Airachnid yelled as she turned to leave.

"Get back here…!" Megatron ordered as he warmed his fusion cannon up. "You will stop and obey me, no one leaves me for Optimus Prime, is that clear?" he demanded as Airachnid shot her webbing at his fusion cannon stopping him from firing at her.

"I am through with you and the Decepticons, I had a place and it was with Optimus Prime." She snarled as Megatron was on her within seconds.

He grabbed her one leg and with a savage and brutal yank and twist tore her one leg off."Do not cross me ever, Airachnid." He threatened as she screamed in pain and shot webbing at his face and took off.

She was leaving a trail of energon as she went; she had transformed into her helicopter mode and took off. She had to call Optimus for help, she had no choice.

:::::….. Optimus please come in its Airachnid….:::::

She was greeted with silence at first."Please," she whispered.

::::…..Optimus here, go ahead…..:::::::

He sounded so tired and hurt, though he tried to hide it.

:::::…..I need help I left Megatron he was using me and he….I just need help please…..:::::::

::::…I have your location I am sending a ground bridge…:::::::::

The ground bridge appeared just as Starscream and Soundwave were flying after her, she escaped into the ground bridge and transformed falling straight into Optimus' servos.

Optimus saw energon leaking profusely from her torn leg; he carried her to his quarters after first obtaining some medical supplies."Did Megatron do this to you?" he demanded.

"It was my fault, Optimus; I should never have left you. I hurt you and I should never have done that." She said as Optimus looked away.

"I will not deny it, because it did hurt me badly." He said with a sigh.

Airachnid watched as he tended to her bleeding area where her leg once had been. She reached out hesitantly and reached for his face, Optimus made a sad sound."Airachnid, you pushed me aside like I had no feelings I cared for you, I-I loved you and you just swept me away like I was nothing at all to you." He said trying not to get worked up by the hurt all over again.

"I am sorry Optimus, I never should have left you," she said with regret.

"Everyone assumes I do not have emotions, everyone assumes because I am the Matrix holder I am emotionless. I yearn, I desire just like anyone else, I want to feel wanted just like any other mech. I was happy with you, you cared I know you did and I let my guard down. I let that guard down because no other femme would take a chance and love me. You did and then you left, and I was alone all over again. I do not wish to be treated like that, I liked being cared for and it made me feel special. Everyone treats me differently because I am Prime, but when you were mine, I had felt needed and loved. It is different than when my team hovers and asks about me it is because I am leader and prime not because of anything else." Optimus said as he finished tending her wound.

"Thank you," she whispered as he nodded and started to get up."Optimus wait, please." She said as he stilled his movements, but could feel energon misting in his optics.

He offlined his optics, when her hand pulled him closer. He sat down next to her; Airachnid glanced down at this hand. She slid her hand into his and he looked at their intertwined hands.

"I was never happier, then I was with you Optimus and I was a fool to leave you. I was so wrong for hurting you, I thought I needed more and I was stupid. Please somehow find it in your spark to forgive me. I will somehow make this up to you, if you give me another chance to try to do so." She said softly, but added. "But if you cannot then I understand and I will leave you alone." She said as her optics searched his.

It was then she saw the energon fall from his optics freely. She gently reached out and wiped his tears away. He slowly wrapped his servos around her and pulled her close. "I-I do not want to be alone, I missed you so much." He said as she leaned his helm against her.

He started to purr then, when she ran her hands over his back struts. He leaned his helm against her, and she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

When their lips parted, he touched her face as a sad smile touched his lips. "Do not leave me again, I am trusting you Airachnid do not hurt me again." He replied.

"I won't I promise you, Optimus," she said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately as neither noticed that Arcee was in the doorway getting an opticful of what was going on.

Arcee growled inwardly, her hands balled into fists as she stalked away and suddenly transformed and took off with Cliffjumper hot on her tailpipe.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime; this is only for fun because I love Transformers.

Requested story for MARZ009j

Rated M

Summary: Optimus Prime is hurt by Airachnid, but what happens when she realizes dumping Optimus Prime was the worst mistake she ever made. She tries to desperately get him back and when she does Arcee stands in her way of true happiness because of Arcee's vindictive spark.

A/N – This story does not follow the show, Tailgate was not murdered by Airachnid in this story.

Pairing Optimus Prime/Airachnid

Transformers Prime

Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away

Chapter 3

Arcee was racing away while Cliffjumper was right on her tail, she was furious. She didn't trust Airachnid and she knew she would only hurt her leader and prime all over again.

She headed to a special road, and Cliffjumper knew where she was heading having known the road all too well himself. He followed her to a secured location, what they didn't count on was Megatron showing up.

Cliffjumper transformed as well as Arcee, he touched her servo. "What crawled up your tailpipe and died?" Cliffjumper asked.

Arcee snarled, and balled her fists up with fury.

"That eight legged freak is only going to hurt Optimus all over again." She snarled.

Cliffjumper crossed her servos over his chest plates, and shook his helm.

"Cee…" he warned.

"Don't Cee me," she shot back.

"What is it with you and Airachnid anyway?" he demanded.

"She had her chance to be an Autobot and she threw it away and Optimus, and now she is back. She doesn't deserve him." She snarled.

"Cee, it's not your decision it's Optimus' not yours." Cliffjumper said.

"Do you honestly believe that Arcee?" replied Megatron who stepped out of the shadows.

Arcee and Cliffjumped quickly had their blasters out, while Megatron merely laughed and stayed where he was.

"If I wanted to kill you both I would have done so already, I have a request to ask of you." Megatron said.

"Which is?" Cliffjumper asked in a snide tone.

"Return what belongs to me, it seems she has strayed off again." Megatron replied as Arcee snorted then.

"She isn't your property Megatron, she made a mistake and is back where she belongs with our leader." Cliffjumper said.

Megatron snorted then, and glanced at Arcee and smirked.

:::::…Care to help me get rid of her?...:::::: Megatron asked Arcee through commlinks

:::::… Such as how?...::::::

:::::…..Get her to this location, and I will do the rest…..:::::

::::::…..Deal…..:::::

"Let's go, Cliff, we're leaving." Arcee snapped as she and Cliffjumper took off heading back.

…

Optimus and Airachnid were in his quarters together stretched out on his berth. He was recharging and so was Airachnid, but she had onlined and just watched the Autobot commander recharge. She moved her hand over his face, trailed her fingers over his lip plates until he started to purr.

She had forgotten how he purred so easily for her, she missed that Megatron never purred, he never did any of the things Optimus did. She leaned in and kissed him, which made him moan softly.

"Airachnid," he whispered.

"Yes," she cooed.

A soft smile touched his lips, while he pulled her closer into his servos.

"Thank you for coming back to me, don't leave me." He saod as he once more fell into recharge with her in his servos where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime; this is only for fun because I love Transformers.

Requested story for MARZ009j

Rated M

Summary: Optimus Prime is hurt by Airachnid, but what happens when she realizes dumping Optimus Prime was the worst mistake she ever made. She tries to desperately get him back and when she does Arcee stands in her way of true happiness because of Arcee's vindictive spark.

A/N – This story does not follow the show, Tailgate was not murdered by Airachnid in this story.

Pairing Optimus Prime/Airachnid

Transformers Prime

Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away

Chapter 4

Airachnid had several arms draped over Optimus' body, he stirred beneath her his servos pulled her closer against him."Hello handsome," she purred as he smiled and moved closer.

"Did you recharge well?" he asked as his hand caressed her one leg.

"I recharged very well, thank you, how about you?" she asked her hand caressed his one audio slowly making her groan.

"I recharged better than I have in days, I am glad you came back to me, Airachnid." Optimus said as he kissed her softly.

"Do you think the others will accept me back so quickly?" she asked as they heard the sudden annoying sounds of Splash Money. "What is that horrible sound?" she remarked.

"That is some irriatating Earth band known as Splash Mpnkey the one human youngling enjoys the sounds for some illogical reason. And I believe they will let me make my own decisions regarding my private life, Arcee will just need to adjust my dear," Ootimus said.

"That may not be too easy for her, and you know why?" she said softly.

"I was not interested in her, I was drawn to you, Airachnid, I fell in love with you. My spark knows what it wants, and it just was not Arcee as much as she wished it so it just isn't." Optimus said as he snuggled closer.

Airachnid ran he one hand over Optimus' slim and narrow hips, and she smirked. "I still say you are the best built mech on Cybertron." She said as he started to purr as her caresses became bolder.

Airachnid smirked as he hand moved closer to his port, she noticed how his optics brightened, dimmed and then changed color. She never understand how others thought Optimus was emotionless. She found him to be very emotionally charged, he expressed himself very well for being the Matrix holder. "I am glad we have another chance to be together…." Optimus purred as he drifted off into a content recharge.

"So am I, thank you for forgiving me, my love." She whispered.

:::::… Airachnid, we need to talk after, okay?...::::: Arcee said over private commlinks.

:::::….I do not wish to fight anymore Arcee, this is useless all I ever wanted was your friendship and to put this feud behind us. I love Optimus plain and simple, I will not hurt him again by leaving him and he knows that…::::::

There was an awkward silence then on Arcee' part.

:::::….. Arcee?...::::::

::::….. I-I am here…..:::::: was all Arcee said.

::::…Oh, I will meet with you after then,alright?...::::::

:::::….. Okay thank you…..:::::::

::::…..You're welcome, Arcee…..::::::

Airachnid hoped this was a real end to the fued, she wanted to believe it was she really did.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime; this is only for fun because I love Transformers.

Requested story for MARZ009j

Rated M

Summary: Optimus Prime is hurt by Airachnid, but what happens when she realizes dumping Optimus Prime was the worst mistake she ever made. She tries to desperately get him back and when she does Arcee stands in her way of true happiness because of Arcee's vindictive spark.

A/N – This story does not follow the show, Tailgate was not murdered by Airachnid in this story.

The story has two more chapters left this one and one more.

Pairing Optimus Prime/Airachnid

Transformers Prime

Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away

Chapter 5

Arcee was speeding down the highway with Airachnid following close above her, however when Starscream and his seeker armada started to fire at them Arcee took off away from Airachnid making the Spider femme realize Arcee had played her.

She went to transform, when a shot from Starscream knocked her to the ground. She tried to call for help, but they were blocking her signal. She was played and now she would be offlined and Optimus would pay for loving her again. She felt her legs and arms being roped keeping her immobilized. She snarled at him. "This is low even for you Megatron!" she yelled when she saw Megatron transform in midair and land in front of her.

"Perhaps but when Optimus finds you I want to see his face." Megatron said with a chuckle.

He smirked and transformed his fusion cannon as she was powerless to stop him now; she wanted to so badly believe that Arcee had changed. She realized though that Arcee even though she was an Autobot was still ruthless and cold and never wanted to be her friend no matter what she did or said.

She wished to see Optimus once more, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to touch his face once more, and tell him how much he made her feel special. He loved her and treated her like a femme, when others turned her away. He showed her true love, and he forgave her and gave her love and everything that went with it. She felt tears roll down her face, if she was going to offline, at least she would die at least knowing love for a bit.

She glanced at Megatron and saw his evil twisted smirk as his fusion cannon warmed as she saw a ground bridge appear and Optimus running out with guns blazing.

Megatron smirked and fired at Airachnid, she felt the blast hit her, and she glanced down seeing the energon pour out of her chest. She barely heard Megatron talking, as she fell back against the ground her legs and arms still tied.

"You might want to thank your little blue two wheelie for helping me destroy your mate, Optimus." Megatron snarled as he transformed and took to the air.

Optimus dropped to his knees, energon tears fell dwon his face. "Ratchet I need a ground bridge now!" Optimus roared.

"N-No it's too…late my spark is flickering….just…hold me please, Optimus…" she whispered as Optimus' spark lurched with pain.

"I love you," Optimus said as he pulled her up into his servos. "You made me feel alive and wanted and loved," he cried as watching from a distance was Arcee as she took off for the base and up on top trying to figure out what to do.

"I l-love y…." she slurred as her optics dimmed and she offlined in Optimus' servos.

Optimus roared in pain, his spark broke as he picked up Airachnid in his servos calling for a ground bridge. He went back to base, he carried his mate back to base.

The others watched him carrying her body through, as Optimus laid her on the medical berth. Ratchet checked her chest cavity and felt sick, what none of them knew was Airachnid had been sparked by Optimus and was carrying his sparkling but was terminated when it's carrier was hit too.

"Optimus did you know she had been sparked?" Ratchet asked.

"No, she did not tell, unless she did not know yet," Optimus said as he collapsed he had lost so much he felt numb and tired just so tired.

He knew where the treacherous two wheelie would be, so he went up, she had her back turned to him. "How did you know I would be up here?" she asked.

"I don't care about anything any longer, you robbed me of everything like Megatron did. And yet you claimed that you loved me or cared, but you do not you are just like Megatron sparkless and cold. I lost my mate and my sparkling, Airachnid was sparked.

Arcee turned toward him."What….?" Arcee asked.

"What you did was treason," was all he said.

She looked away then. "I know what the penalty is for treason do it….." she said her voice sounded weak.

"I cannot do ths anymore, I have had everything ripped from me I cannot do this anymore….." Optimus said as his gun warmed and Arcee offlined her optics.

"I understand," she whispered preparing herself for death.

She heard the shot, but felt nothing. She heard the sound behind her and spun around only to find her leader and Prime offline.

"Noooooo….!" Arcee screamed as she rushed forward to him knowing it was already too late for him…..

It was too late for all of them now….


	7. Chapter 6 – Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime; this is only for fun because I love Transformers.

Requested story for MARZ009j

Rated M

Summary: Optimus Prime is hurt by Airachnid, but what happens when she realizes dumping Optimus Prime was the worst mistake she ever made. She tries to desperately get him back and when she does Arcee stands in her way of true happiness because of Arcee's vindictive spark.

A/N – This story does not follow the show, Tailgate was not murdered by Airachnid in this story.

Pairing Optimus Prime/Airachnid

Transformers Prime

Transformers Prime – Don't turn me away

Chapter 6 – Ending

Arcee onlined with a start, she got up and hurried to her leader's quarters tears in her optics as she banged on the door. "Optimus….! Airachnid…..!" she cried out banging on the door as she slid to the door. "Please be a terrible nightmare please." She begged as his door slid open and there stood her leader looking tired but very much alive and along side of him Airachnid.

"Arcee what is wrong, it is late and…." Optimus started to say.

"I am sorry, I am so so sorry how I treated you Airachnid, you two are happy together and I am so sorry I tried to come between that. I am glad you two are back together and Airachnid come see Ratchet right now okay?" Arcee said as she grabbed Airachnid by the hand and pulled her to the medical bay.

Airachnid looked at Optimus who shrugged, but continued to follow them. He yawned and watched as a half onlined Ratchet was ready to hit Arcee with a wrench. He was glad he was standing away from the medic then very glad.

"What is the meaning of this, Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"Give Airachnid a check up okay just do it." She said as Ratchet growled and checked his prime's mate.

He looked shocked, and stared at Arcee. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I had a terrible nightmare about how stupid I have been acting about this whole situation. I almost blew it all, so I just thought maybe it was some sort of vision too about something important and it proves I was right about that." She said.

"About what?" Optimus asked still yawning.

"The bad part I do not wish to remember the good part is Airachnid is sparked Optimus. Congratulations to you both." Arcee said as she hugged them both.

"That must have been some nightmare…." Airachnid said as Arcee extended her servo toward Airachnid.

"Friends…..?" Arcee asked.

Airachnid looked at the extended hand and smiled as she accepted it.

"Yes friends," she said as they embraced as friends.

Optimus smiled, but started to fall into recharge off and on.

"Yes. That's very nice, but can I go to bed now?" Optimus mumbled.

Airachnid grinned, and got up and whispered into his audios. "Yes dear spark but you're going to be a daddy." She said.

"Yes that's very nice but can I go to bed now?" he asked again but then suddenly he glitched and laughed and fell over passing out.

"Mechs….." Arcee said.

"They always glitch in the most strangest of ways," Airachnid said with a wink at Arcee.

She just smiled, she was able to change and fix a terrible thing from happening and that's all she cared about.

Xxxxx

A/N – I left it this way so its open for a one shot to show the sparkling after, but that won't be for a bit.


End file.
